A culture without water
|details = You investigated the Yucatan Peninsula before, right? And you reported that there were building-like structures in that region. I now want you to find out what those structures are. Like do people live there? And, if so, what kind of ethnic group are they? First, you should ask around in Santo Domingo. |step1 = /Deep in the forest/Santo Domingo/Barkeep/ The west lands? Not sure as hardly anybody goes that way, but being a thick forested area, I've heard that you can't see much. It's true there is a story about a stone being there since forever. Wayra, anything you can add? |step2 = /No water/Santo Domingo/Wayra in Tavern/ Right, well, according to one sailor's story, since there's no river there, there shouldn't be anyone living there. Can't live without drinking water. Wait, a building, there? Seems off. |step3 = /From a friend who likes his drink/Santo Domingo/Seafarer/ Wyler, that's my mate you're talking about, isn't it? He's kind of a curiosity seeker and did go exploring. With fishing season over, he's bound to be drinking in Havana. He's quite the grog hound, so if we load him up he should get to talking about that time. |step4 = /Rejuvenating exploration/Havana/Seafarer (buy drink)/ Cheers. This was quite some time ago, but I did go exploring some ways from a town called Merida, or something like that, and in the distance I did see a stone building. Went in search, but no luck. When the sun went down, I turned back. Can't you get details at Merida? |step5 = /Underground water/Merida/City Official/ True enough, there is no river around there. But there is an underground stream and spring a plenty. No real water or liveability issues there. And so evidence of habitation going way back. That stone building on the outskirts? Not heard anything about anyone living there now. Better you query a port official. |step6 = /Bones in the pond.../Merida/Port Official/ A little before, a European ship was wrecked there and a crew member bumbled near the building, or something. Parched, he refreshed himself at a spring, whereupon bones came to the surface, so the story goes. In olden times there were sacrificial rites practiced around there--remnants maybe.. |stepfinal = Culture slumbering deep in the forest/Inland Yucatan Peninsula/near ruins/ I've heard that near Merida on the Yucatan Peninsula there is an old, stone building. Apparently, no evidence of any current tenant. There is no large river for thriving settlement, but rich underground streams supported a history of inhabitation. Investigate the building inland from the outskirts of Merida. |discoXP = 624 |cardXP = 312 |reportXP = 520 |reportfame = 175 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = One of the quests to remove the adventure lvl60 restriction. Other quests are: A culture without water Chichen Itza Aztec god of the night The Statue of Tezcatlipoca Droplet of the aurora Aurora Drops El Paso The Straits of Magellan Bard that stands on water Pheasant-tailed Jacana |preQ1 = quest/At the end of the Caribbean/Recognition/4/Geography/6/Spanish/1/The Yucatan Peninsula |subQ1 = quest/In the depths of the town/Recognition/9/Archaeology/11/Mayan languages/1/The Ruins of Copan |subQ2 = quest/Investigation of the Mysterious Pyramid/Recognition/9/Archaeology/11/Mayan languages/1/Pyramids of Guimar |subQ3 = quest/Statue of sacrifice/Recognition/2/Theology/4/Spanish/1/Chacmool |subQ4 = quest/Investigation of the temple walls/Recognition/3/Theology/5/Spanish/1/Relief of an Eagle and Jaguar |subQ5 = quest/A crocodile that files/Ecological Research/8/Biology/10/Spanish/1/Lantern Fly |subQ6 = quest/The new research of the scholar/Geography/7/West African languages/1 |subQ7 = quest/Introduction to Astronomy/Italian/1/German/1 |subQ8 = quest/Root of disaster/Mayan languages/1 |subQ9 = map/Mesoamerican sculpture map/Search/6/Archaeology/6/Unlock/6/The Statue of Kukulkan |subQ10 = map/Strange Skull Map/Search/9/Archaeology/9/Unlock/9/Decorated Skull |subQ11 = map/Map of flowers blooming in the shade/Ecological Research/6/Biology/6/// |chainQ1 = |landarea = Inland Yucatan Peninsula |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}